


Game Changer

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Clark Kent/You
Series: DCEU Writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Game Changer

You needed to distraction, and this case was the perfect distraction.

“You’re running away.” Bruce said, into the phone as passed the Welcome To Fort Smith sign.

“No, I’m doing my job, I’m not going to sulk in a corner.” you said, stopping at the police station

“But you’ll run yourself into the ground.” Bruce grumbled.

“Listen, Bruce, just let me do this one case and I promise, these people they need me.” you sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

“Can’t they get someone else?” Bruce asked, making you roll your eyes.

“That’s the problem, no one wants to do this case, listen I have to go.” you said, hanging up on him.

“You can do this.” you breathed, taking your keys out of the intuition.

A sudden knock on the car’s windshield made you jump.

You looked up to see a cop waving at you.

Opening the door, the cop started to speak.

“Sorry, I scared you.” he said.

“It’s fine.” you mumbled, as you locked your car.

“So you ready to solve this case, I mean no one wants to this case.“He spoke.

"Where’s the file?” you asked bluntly, not listening to his babbling.

“Don’t you want to see the house first?” he asked, making you feel patience and annoyed.

“I prefer to read the file first.” you said.

“But, everyone that has been in this case, always sees the house.” He spoke.

“Listen, Deputy Tucker, I’m a federal agent, I do things a little differently so show me the file.” you demanded, making him gulp.

“Right, well, um, follow me.” he said, as you’s walked into the station.

“Agent Wayne.” the Sherriff said, getting up with a file in his hand.

“Sherriff.” you said, as he handed you the case file.

“Can I talk to you, about the case, alone.” the Sherriff said, as you nodded your head, following him towards his office.

Making his deputy glare at you.

“What about it?” you asked, as he closed the door.

“The last cop that took this on, disappeared, no word from him.” He stated.

“So?” you asked, raising your eyebrow at him, as you sat down on a chair.

“This case it’s just, it’s only been only a week since it’s been open and already four of my cops have died or have gone missing.” He spoke.

“With all due respect Sherriff, I’m a federal agent, I’ve dealt with way worse things than whatever this case holds.” you said, holding the case closer to you.

“Right, well just be careful agent Wayne, wouldn’t want to lose an agent.” Sherriff sighed.

“Careful is my middle name.” you joked, making the Sherriff smile.

“I should let you go, read the file, take a look around.” Sherriff said.

“Um, before I leave, I just wanted to say thank you for putting me on this case.” you said.

“And thank you for showing up, now go.” Sherriff said, smiling as you walked out of his office.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Deputy Tucker walked into the apartment, walking into the bathroom.

He turned on the water, washing his blood stained.

“You didn’t do what you promised me.” Castiel seethed, throwing Deputy Tucker on the ground.

“How could I, Sherriff wants this case closed.” Deputy Tucker grumbled.

“Does it look like I care what your Sherriff wants.” Castiel sneered

“I can make her go insane, she not far from it.” Deputy Tucker said smugly, as he got up.

“Or you could just lure her to abandoned house and I’ll take care of her.” Castiel said.

“No, she’s an agent, she will figure it out.” Deputy Tucker said.

“And you’re a demon, don’t mess this up or I’ll kill you.” Castiel grunted, as he disappeared.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Your breathing quickened, your face sweating, your fingers trembled against the table. The sheet of papers that were scattered across the round table.

You seemed to be having a lot of nightmares lately, most of them involved Clark.

“Clark.” you whimpered, as you shot up, a piece of paper stuck to your cheek.

The buzzing of your phone made you groan, as you lazily moved papers to find it.

“Hello.” you answered, holding it to your ear.

“(y/n), I’ve been calling you all night.” Bruce said, worriedly, his voice making you groan.

“Not so loud.” you whined.

“Are you hungover?” Bruce asked, making you yawn.

“No, I just woke up.” you yawned.

“(y/n), I really don’t think you should do this case. Just come home.” Bruce said, making you sigh.

“You can’t protect me forever Bruce, I’ll come back home after I finish this case.” You sighed.

“But what if you don’t, what if you die? I can’t lose you.” Bruce yelled.

“I won’t die, Bruce, listen I have to go.” you mumbled.

“Don’t you dare hung up on me (Y/N).” Bruce yelled, as you hanged up on him.

You let out a sigh, as you ran your finger through your hair, walking towards the bathroom.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Thanks.” you said, as the barista handed you your coffee.

“Have a nice day.” she said, as you smiled at her.

You weren’t really watching where you were going, to hooked into your phone.

Which is why you bumped into someone, making them grunt.

“Sorry.” you apologized, as spilled coffee all over the stranger’s clothes.

“Castiel?” you asked, as he smirked at you.

“Never thought I’d see you, how are you? I haven’t seen you since, uh, that day.” you awkwardly said.

“The day you decided to leave me for some other guy, how’s that going?” he asked, glaring at you.

“Well, I didn’t really leave you for another guy it was work."You spoke.

"But you did cheat on me with him.” Castiel growled.

“You like to wreck things don’t you, that’s just who you are.” Castiel yelled. Making you gulp.

“I have to go, see you soon, maybe, send me the bill for your dry cleaning.” you said, walking away from him.

“Sooner than you think.” Castiel said, little did you know it wasn’t Castiel.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“This doesn’t make sense.” you groaned, as closed the file.

“Psst.” you heard a male voice face, making you look up.

“There’s something I want to show you, follow me.” Deputy Tucker said.

You gave him a weary look, which made him come into the room.

“No offensive, Deputy Tucker, but I find it hard to trust you, in fact, this case is just too sketchy.” you said, still sitting down.

“I get that, but there’s something they aren’t telling you.” Deputy Tucker said.

“Fine.” you grumbled, getting out of your seat and following him.

~~~~

“Why are we at a run downed house?” you asked, as you’s walked into the house, raising your gun in front of you.

“For me to do this.” He growled, his eyes going black.

“Demon.” you mumbled, pulling out your gun, as you shot a bullet into him.

He let an agonizing scream, his hand going to his stomach.

“Has a bit of iron in it.” you growled, aiming the gun at his head.

“Bitch.” he yelled.

“The feelings mutual asshole.” you shouted.

“Now, now, don't fight.” Castiel smirked, as he plunged a blade into Deputy Tucker.

“Never liked him.” Castiel said, turning towards you.

As you pointed the gun at him.

“Oh, sweetheart put that gun down.” Castiel said, flicking his hand to the side, sending your gun out of your grip and onto the floor.

“Look at you, weakless.” Castiel said, standing face to face with you, grabbing onto your shoulders and pushing you against the ground.

“You know I don’t know what Castiel saw in you.” he said, making you give him a confused look, as you crawled backward, until you hit the first step.

You quickly kneed him in the balls getting up quickly and running up the stairs.

“Not very smart for an agent, running up the stairs.” he said, chuckling as you tripped on a loose floor board.

“What did you do with Castiel?” you asked, walking backwards.

“That’s none of your business sweetheart.” Castiel yelled, walking closer to you.

“Go to hell.” you spat out, as your back pressed against the dusty glass window.

“Been there done that.” Castiel laughed, as the floorboard creaked.

“Then go again.” you grunted, as he walked closer towards you.

Castiel smiled as he picked you up by your neck, pressing your back hard against the window until it gave way.

You let out a whimper as he held you, dangling you from the side.

“Why don’t you.” he growled, letting go of you, making you scream.

You closed your eyes as you hit something hard, you opened your eyes to see superman’s arms around you.

“Clark.” you whispered, as he looked at you.

Landing on top of a building, you let out a whimper as your feet touched the ground.

“Are you hurt?” Clark asked, his hands cupping your face.

“You’re here, you saved me.” you said, in a daze, making him smile.

Clark kept one hand on your cheek as the other one rested on your neck as he leaned his head down, his lips connecting with yours giving you a passionate kiss…


End file.
